Episode 10: Armaster, Part 3
Ridley suggests they have Kika go as Bartholomew's “maid” this time, and the party gathers the necessary clothing for the tiefling to pull off this role. Ridley does Kika's hair – usually untameable - and it's fucking beautiful. The party arrives at the Gala, Ridley in disguise once again, and on time. Ridley mingles, immediately bringing up his family as a topic of gossip, perhaps fishing for information about their well being since his departure. He does not get much – just disapproval at the Elderstones' security if their heir was able to be “abducted” so easily. He also fishes for information about the tournament, the nobles' involvement, and Firetronics. The nobles do not appear to be complicit in the disappearances, putting it down to the “lower class” contestants not being beyond disposing of each other outside the ring occasionally. They always turn a profit on their investment in a Firetronics team, though; without fail, and even when they lose. Fan finds this very suspicious. Kika snoops, pretending to be “lost” when questioned about her location. She does not find anything additional to the items she stole on her previous visit. She knocks over a painting in the parlor, ripping it, and another servant nervously hides it behind a sofa, shooing her out of the room. Fan also snoops, and runs into Baldwin, who recognises her instantly. She drags him into the restroom and tells him the truth about their investigation, as she cannot lie. He seems cool with this, but she has a hard time telling if she can trust him. Ridley's Disguise Self spell begins to run out, and he takes a break in the restroom before renewing the spell. The party regroups, empty-handed. Ridley suggests he make a diversion so Kika can go back upstairs, which is currently guarded, and sets the parlor on fire using his magic. Kika once again searches upstairs, but does not find anything suspicious. The party begins to get frustrated as the fire is dealt with and the guests are summoned outdoors for a speech from Nordberg and his friendly rival, Kurt Jenssen, CEO of Goldways. The party catches the tail end of the speech and Ridley notices Kurt Jenssen casting a See Invisibility spell as he scans the crowd. Ridley decides they need to speak to the two CEOs, and requests a meeting with them to talk about sponsorship. The two eagerly agree, surprised that “Bartholomew” has changed his mind about the tournament, and hungry for a large contribution. Ridley meets with Kurt Jenssen (Goldways), Bolgr Nordberg (Firetronics), and Grimlock Berbiss (Ring organiser). He questions the two CEOs about selecting teams for sponsorship, and watches their reactions closely. Bolgr seems uncomfortable during this conversation, and Kurt constantly talks over him and puts down Firetronics. Grimlock appears neutral, and clueless about the disappearances when asked; both CEOs, on the other hand, appear to be hiding something. Empty-handed aside from suspicions, the party heads to Romilda's parents for any more information on their sponsorship and a potential link between Firetronics and her disappearance. They get the name of the detective on the Armaster police force who was working her case, Officer Radovan. Kika and Fan head to the police station while Ridley, not wanting to show his “missing” face in a police station, heads back to the Spider with Bose. Kika and Fan meet with Radovan, a middle-aged gnome man, who expresses his frustration at the disappearances and his lack of success. He explains how these cases are under-staffed – and he suspects it is intentional. He agrees to help the party and to bring his case files to a meeting with them the next day. Kika and Fan return to their room at the Spider (“good evening, Ms. Troop! Staying another night?”). Milla reveals that the financial records seem to reveal money laundering of some sort. The party discusses how to figure out a link between sponsorship and the disappearances. They eventually decide to enter the Ring – making themselves targets to catch the assassin in the act, or at least to be around the other teams and aware of who is sponsored by Firetronics and Goldways. Ridley is reluctant to participate, not being particularly strong physically. Milla produces a flyer for the Ring, indicating that one magic user is permitted. Ridley is skeptical about showing his face to thousands of people, but the party comes up with a plan to have Arend make him a mask, and he reluctantly agrees. They decide on the team name Gold Canaries, suggested by Fan. Ridley is reluctant to let his suggestion, Glass Stags, go. The party turns in for the night. Category:Episodes